Purple
by Zohsan46
Summary: Tell it frankly, this same flower that smile today, tomorrow will be dyin?


"PURPLE" 

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OoC, AU, EYD, Alur maju-mundur.

For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!

SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Shadow / The Rose Purple

.

.

 _Tell it frankly, this same flower that smile today, tomorrow will be dyin?_

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak peduli berapa kali aku kecewa, mungkin aku hanya harus selalu percaya kepadamu. –Aku ingin bersamamu sekali lagi."_

.

Hari sudah begitu gelap dan bintang sudah nampak di langit malam tak berawan. Kehilangan adalah kelemahan setiap orang. Dan itu bukan pengecualian untuk Yamanaka Ino yang sedang memandang nanar dan mengumpat pelan. "Bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

 _Ia selalu mencintaimu, Ino._

 _Selalu._

Kata-kata Temari masih terngianga bagai kaset rusak dalam kepalanya. Ino dengan geram mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Temari sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kau tidak bisa membohongiku lagi, aku tahu semuanya, brengsek!" kata Ino penuh emosi. Cairan bening itu mulai berlinang di pelupuk matanya.

 _Ia selalu ingin memberimu bunga mawar itu._

"Kau meninggalkanku karena kau mencintaiku? Di mana otak geniusmu bodoh! Kau meninggalkanku dan menanggung semuanya sendirian!" Ino ingat waktu itu, waktu di mana terakhir kali ia bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan sekarang untuk saling membentak satu sama lain pun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa.

 _Karena waktu tidak akan pernah kembali..._

Terima kasih kepada Sakura yang sudah mengabaikan kesehatannya pada saat pertemuan tahunan saat ini. Ino jadi harus menggantikan dirinya menemani Naruto untuk pertemuan bersama pemimpin perusahaan lain dalam pelelangan saham. Di atas balkon lantai dua adalah tempat yang Ino pilih. Dari sana ia bisa mengamati pemandangan luar restoran yang ternyata cukup tenang meski puluhan orang itu sedang menyantap makan malam mereka, alunan musik pun tak luput mengiringi suasana di sana. Jemari lentik Ino merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebungkus rokok, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang dari bungkusnya dan tangan satunya mengambil pematik api yang kemudian dinyalakan ketika Ino sudah mengapit rokok tersebut di antara kedua bibirnya.

Kepulan asap rokok mengudara dalam satu hembusan, mata biru jernihnya menerawang ke arah langit yang kelabu tak ada satu pun bintang malam itu terlihat, dan udara malam kian terasa dingin setelah tadi salju turun cukup lebat.

Ino kembali menghisap rokoknya ketika sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Tak perlu repot-repot berbalik untuk mndapati siapa itu karena detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar suara familiar itu berkata. "Kau merokok?"

"Ya, dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ino singkat, tanpa menengok.

"Memang bukan," Shikamaru mengambil posisi di sebelah Ino, ikut menatap langit yang terlihat suram. "Bagaimana dengan kabarnya?"

"Dia mulai membolos sekolah, tapi kupikir itu hanya cara agar ia mendapat perhatian lebih dariku." Ino memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Shikamaru dan menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya tadi. Namun, pria itu menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah tidak merokok."

Ino memberi tatapan terkejut yang sedikit dibuat-buat. "Wow, dapat hidayah apa hingga kau bisa berhenti merokok?" cibirnya, kemudian mengalihakan pandangannya ia melanjutkan. "Kento pasti sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Temari melarangku merokok." Jawab Shikamaru singkat, yang sukses membuat Ino terdiam dan mendadak rasa sakit mendera hatinya.

"Dulu kau nampak tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu dan mengacuhkan kami yang sering melarangmu untuk berhenti merokok, tapi sekarang hanya kerana wanita itu kau menurutinya dengan mudah! Wow! wanita itu pastilah sangat hebat dan kau pasti sangat mencintainya!" cerosos Ino mulai hilang kendali. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kentara sekali ia menahan emosi.

"Hentikan itu Ino, merepotkan. Aku lelah bertengkar setiap kali kita bertemu."

Mata Ino berkilat marah melihat ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau yang memulai brengsek! Semua ini salahmu!" dan rokok itu pun berakhir jatuh ke lantai. "Kenapa pula aku harus melihat dirimu di sini dengan wanita jalang itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ino!"

Ino tersentak mendengar Shikamaru balas membentak, dan itu sukses membuat emosi Ino kian meledak. "Jaga ucapanku kau bilang? Harusnya wanita gatal itu yang harus—"

"Cukup Ino! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Cobalah bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa!" Kata Shikamaru terpancing emosi, ia memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Inilah yang akan terjadi, mereka hanya akan terus bertengkar dan berdebat setiap kali bertemu.

Tapi...

"Kenapa? Kau tak rela jika wanita sialan itu kuhina?" mata Ino seolah menantang Shikamaru untuk memulai pertengkaran yang akan selalu berakhir sama.

Biasanya cakaran ganas di wajah sebagai oleh-oleh pulang.

Namun, seolah tak lagi ingin terpancing ataupun tersulut perkataan Ino, ia akhirnya mencoba bersikap tenang dan berkata lirih. "Mengertilah..."

"Wanita jalang itu memang pantas kuhina!—" perkataan Ino terhenti ketika ia melihat tangan Shikamaru terhenti di udara hendak menamparnya.

Dan sungguh, Ino seketika hilang kendalii dan lupa akan di mana ia berada. Kedua tangannya memukul, menampar dan menjambak Shikamaru yang terdiam mematung. Tak lupa cacian dan makian ia lontarkan, membuat sebagian tamu di sana melihat ke arah mereka. "Brengsek! Bajingan! Mati dan menderitalah kau di neraka! sialan!—"

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

Perkataan tersebut diucapkan Shikamaru begitu tenang, tanpa emosi yang begitu berarti. Membuat Ino tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya untuk kesekian kali ia segera mengangkat tangannya, sebelum seseorang menginterupsi.

"Ino, Ino, hentikan!" Naruto berjalan mendekat, kemudian menahan tubuh Ino. "Kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk pulang."

Mengabaikan tatapan orang dan sebelumnya mengucapkan maaf kepada Shikamaru, Naruto berhasil menarik Ino menjauh dari keramaian.

Dalam hidup Ino, rasa sakit dan kehilangan bukanlah hal yang baru. Ia sudah pernah merasakan itu ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya.

Bahwa ia pernah mengalami keguguran di usia kehamilannya yang pertama.

Kenyataan ibunya divonis menderita sebuah penyakit dan kini harus menghabiskan sisa usianya di rumah sakit.

Mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Tidak satupun dari semuanya terdengar lebih baik. Dan bahwa kenyataan pahit ini harus ia rasakan, membuatnya berpikir, _tidakkah semuanya akan menjadi mudah jika pergi menyusul sang ayah?_

Ino tidak tahu lagi.

Alasannya untuk tetap hidup hanyalah demi Kento Yamanaka. Buah cinta dari pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru.

 _Akan tetapi membenci sekaligus merindukanmu itu tidaklah mudah..._

Ia dan Shikamaru kini benar-benar sudah memlih jalan masing-masing. Shikamaru bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menemui atau memberi kabar kepada mereka lagi.

 _Dan itulah perpisahaan yang sesunguhnya..._

Wajah Ino mendongak menampakan ekspresi terluka, matanya berlinang dengan air mata. "Tidak peduli berapa kali aku kecewa, mungkin aku hanya harus selalu percaya kepadamu. –Aku ingin bersamamu sekali lagi."

"Sudah waktunya untuk pulang, bu," Kento Yamanaka berdiri di sana, pemuda tampan itu menghampiri Ino. "Pakai ini, nanti ibu kedinginan." Katanya seraya melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepada Ino.

"Apa kau tidak mau berdoa sebentar untuk ayahmu?" kata Ino saat Kento membantunya untuk berdiri.

Kento menggeleng. "Mungkin lain kali, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang sebelum ibu sakit. Udaranya sudah mulai semakin dingin."

"Oh, kau menguncir rambutmu seperti pucuk nanas!" Seru Ino saat menyadari rambut hitam putranya dikuncir tinggi menyerupai Shikamaru.

"Karena ibu memaksaku sebelumnya, padahal model rambut ini jelek dan sudah ketinggalan jaman, mendokuse."

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin, nanti Ibu akan membawa bunga mawar ungu lebih banyak lagi." Dengan itu Ino dan Kento meninggalakn area pemakaman yang lenggang.

 _Bunga mawar ungu lambang cinta sejati._

 _Ketika kau tak mampu mengunkapkannya melalui lisan._

 _Ketika itu aku dan kau dua bocah yang hanya paham akan persahabatan._

 _Kau datang memberiku keyakinan,_

 _Bukankah bunga itu menjelaskan semuanya?_

 _Cukup untuk membuatku meyakini jika aku adalah bagian dari dirimu yang kau butuhkan._

 _Ne, Shika. Katakan itu lewat bunga mawar ungu yang kau genggam._

FIN


End file.
